My Demon Familiar
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: My name is Mikan Sakura. Age 14 and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Demon Familiar  
**Word Count:** 1,628  
**Rating:** T for mild cursing  
**Pairings**: NatsumexMikan, and slight RukaxHotaru

**Summary:** My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 14 years old and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the anime. I only own the story.

-

-

**Chapter 1: Mikan the Academy's number one jinx**

Mikan paced back and forth inside her room thinking of a way to calm herself down.

_I am Mikan Sakura. Age 14 and currently Alice Academy's number one Jinx. Never was the lucky one..._

_Why am I a jinx? Simple really..._

_Because I was born unlucky!_

Mikan scratched her head angrily.

_I was born on January 1, one of the most unlucky days of the Aterian(1) Year. There is a belief in our country that every first day of the month is unlucky...why? I have no idea...anyway that is why everyone in Ateria brings at least one charm every first day of the month._

_I being born on the 1st day of the 1st month of the year is simply considered really unlucky. I am also a late developer of my kind. In terms of everything especially magic._

_My parents are the head honcho's of Arteria's Alice Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Ateria. Me being the one and only child of the two most powerful magicians of the country is simple unlucky. With me, not being able to do even the simplest of magic spells._

Mikan sighed. Still pacing.

_My childhood was also quite saddening considering the fact that when I was a child people always tend to like me temporarily. They seem to only consider me a friend when my parents are around and when my parents are gone they tend to cast me out._

Mikan stopped pacing and went to lie on her bed.

_At least now, I have real friends ones that do not cast me out, even when my parents are not around._

_Anyway, that's not the worst thing of all...No...Not at all...the worst reason why I'm the most unlucky person in Ateria because of HIM. My damn demon familiar! The worst of his kind! The most hateful jerk! Sarcastic no good b---_

"Oi"

Mikan sat up from her position on the bed and looked over shoulders to look at the opened window where the black winged figure came out. His black wings quickly vanishing upon his landing. His crimson orbs staring intently at Mikan's honey brown colored ones. Mikan gave him a glare and began walking to the door.

"Stay away from me dammit!" She said looking back at him while walking.

"You know you're going to---"

_Another thing that makes me a jinx is that..._

BAM!

_...I have a tendency to hit walls. Damn it_

"Never mind...it's too late anyway..."

I stood up quickly and rubbed my sore forehead.

"Damn it..." She said opening the door and quickly going out. "Don't follow me!" she called out.

-

-

Mikan walked through the crowded corridors with her familiar hot on her trail. A vein throbbed.

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me?" Mikan asked gritting her teeth. Fist clenched tight.

"Do I need to say that I'm your familiar and I should be following you wherever you go?" He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Mikan moved faster. "I'm going to Hotaru!" She shouted while running at top speed heading to Hotaru's lab.

The familiar stopped and sighed. "Aho..."(2) and snapped his fingers "?????"(3) And he immediately vanished.

-

-

Mikan ran through the crowded corridors and the Alice Academy garden and sprinted faster to Hotaru's Lab.

Mikan finally arrived to her destination. Remembering to knock three times before opening the door and calling out for her best friend. "Hotaru!"

Mikan entered the room and was welcomed by the smirk on her familiar's face. "Yo!" he said giving a small wave from the couch where he was lounging around.

"Why are you here?!" She screamed.

"He came here because he said you were coming here..." A monotonous voice said.

Mikan looked to her left and saw Hotaru with her familiar. "Hotaru! Ruka!"

Hotaru came up to her and Ruka stayed with Mikan's familiar on the couch.

"Why are you here Mikan?" She asked

"Oh Hotaru!" Mikan started teary eyed.

"Here we go again..." The familiar said.

"Natsume..." Ruka, Hotaru's familiar, said giving him a look.

"Why do I have such bad luck?" Mikan wailed loudly.

"Ruka..."

Ruka stood up from his position, went to the back of the room, and came out holding a projector and a silver screen.

Mikan sat beside Natsume on the couch and stared at the screen.

Ruka showed some pictures on the projector while Hotaru explained.

The first pictured showed Mikan's parents carrying a baby (that would be Mikan).

"First reason you're called Alice Academy's number one jinx. You were born on the first day of a month...everyone in this country knows that the first day of a month is bad luck."

Mikan nodded. Ruka put in another picture this time showing only Mikan's parents.

"Second your parents are one of the most powerful magicians in our country and you being a late developer in---"Hotaru was cut off.

"In terms of personality, IQ, magic and body...yep a very late developer." Natsume said eyeing Mikan from head to toe.

Mikan blushed angrily. "Shut up!"

"Yes...thank you for continuing Natsume..." Hotaru replied.

Mikan stared at Hotaru sadly "Mou! I get it! I'm a late developer so what's up with me having a DEMON as a familiar?!"

"I'm sorry for being the one you summoned" Natsume said sarcastically. "You should be happy that I'm your familiar! I'm one of the strongest around."

"I wanted a fairy!"

"Fairies suck! They're weak!"

"No they're not!"

Ruka put in a picture of a tattoo in the projector.

"Let me explain why Mikan is sad for having a demon familiar" Hotaru said breaking the argument.

"Go ahead I'm listening..." Natsume said watching the silver screen intently while Mikan was huffing beside him.

"This is an example of a Tattoo a symbol that all Aterians have on their body. Every symbol can be found on the left shoulder of the magician and glows when the magician has reached the age of 10. Unfortunately for Mikan, being the late developer that she is, the tattoo glowed a couple of weeks ago."

Ruka replaced the current picture with a picture of three characters each having their own colour of symbol.

"These are the three categories of familiars. The familiars are required to be summoned when the tattoo has glowed. The reason behind this is that a magician will die if after a month of the tattoo glowing a familiar is not summoned.

The first group of familiars is the Fairy familiar having the colour green. The fairy familiar has the ability to heal and create magical barriers for his/her master. They are also the most defensive of all the familiars. Next is the Angel Type familiar, an example of which is Ruka. An angel familiar is both defensive and offensive and is good with animals. White is their colour. And the last is the strongest type of familiars. The demon familiars. Also known as the Dangerous ones. Demon familiars are good in both offensive and defensive like the angel familiars. The only difference between them is that the Demon familiars are the hardest of all familiars to get along with because almost every demon familiar is dangerous and known for causing trouble."

"See Aho..She said strongest type..." Natsume smirked at her.

"She also said known for causing trouble..." Mikan replied smirking as well. Natsume glared at her for a while but shrugged it off afterwards.

"I'm not the one that caused you to become the Academy's number one jinx..."

"Why You!" Mikan was ready to pound him when Hotaru blasted her new and improve baka gun at Mikan.

"Ite..."

"Ruka water" Hotaru ordered.

Ruka quickly went and got water. After a few minutes, he arrived again with a glass of water and handed it to Hotaru.

"Ehem...Now it's time to state why Mikan doesn't like demon familiars"

Ruka played a video on a DVD player and projected it on the silver screen.

In the video, it showed an incident from a few weeks ago...

IN THE SUMMONING ROOM

In the video, we see Mikan correctly saying the correct spell in summoning a familiar -Hotaru

"_Please give me a familiar that which I will bond with for all eternity till I turn to dust! With my blood as the sign of contract" (4)_

_Mikan pricked herself and a drop of her blood fell onto the floor._

_A magic circle appeared before Mikan._

_The magic circle gave a red glow and out came a black winged figure._

"_Nooo!" Mikan screamed. Quickly realizing what type of familiar she had summoned._

_Mikan tried to cancel the summoning but ended up blowing up the summoning room. Mikan fell on her summoned familiar._

"_What the hell's your problem woman?!" The familiar said angrily "Are you trying to kill the both of us? You know cancelling summons is prohibited!"_

"_Waa! I wanted a fairy!" Mikan wailed loudly._

"_Tch. Aho...I'm better than a fairy...I'm Natsume Hyuuga the strongest Deamon familiar" He said smirking at her._

"_I want a fairy!"_

Video ends

"I still don't get why she doesn't like demon familiars." Natsume said patting the crying Mikan on the head.

"I didn't think you would film that too Hotaru..." Mikan sniffled. "I'm so embarrassed..."

It was Ruka's turn to speak. "It is said that the summoned familiar usually has something in common with the magician that summoned them. Usually it's the personality."

Mikan cried louder. "Am I really that bad Hotaru?"

"I'm not bad..." Natsume scowled

"And that's the reason why Mikan doesn't like demon familiars..." Hotaru sighed, "She thinks she's bad if she's got a demon familiar."

The two continued to bicker while Hotaru ate some homemade cookies while Ruka was pouring her some tea.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Ruka asked

Hotaru shrugged "Who knows..."

-

-

TBC

1) Ateria- A made up country by me.

2) Aho- Idiot

3) "?????"- I didn't know what to put here so let's just say that it is demon language and none of us can understand it. But in human words let's just call it teleportation.

4) "Please give me a familiar that which I will bond with for all eternity till I turn to dust! With my blood as the sign of contract"- I am not good with creating incantations so...yeah sorry if it sounds stupid...

5) Aterian- a person from the country of Ateria

Aki


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Demon Familiar  
**Word Count:** 1,104  
**Rating:** T for mild cursing  
**Pairings**: NatsumexMikan, and slight RukaxHotaru

**Summary:** My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 14 years old and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the anime. I only own the story

-

-

**Chapter 2: Natsume! An outcast just like me...**

Last subject of the day

"This is all, your fault!" Mikan shouted. Standing up.

"I'm not the reason you're the academy's number one jinx" Natsume replied indifferently.

The class sighed. Their argument has gone on for weeks and it was the same all the time. Mikan blaming Natsume for her mistakes and Natsume correcting her. It never ends.

"Now now, Mikan. It's time for class so why don't you take your seat so we could start our lesson in Familiars 101(1) and after that you can continue your fight with your familiar," A blonde haired purple-eyed teacher said in a cheerful tone.

It was taboo to call someone else's familiar's name, unless he/she is a close relative of the owner of the familiar.

"Yes Prof. Naru" Mikan said sullenly going back to her seat pushing Natsume out of her seat.

"Oh it's the queer teacher…" Natsume sneered while taking his foot of his master's desk.

Mikan stepped on his foot. "He is not gay!" she whispered angrily.

Professor Narumi Lewis (2) a.k.a Prof. Naru is the teacher for the subject Familiars 101. He is notoriously known for having a crush on Professor Misaki the alchemy teacher and for having the nickname queer teacher from Natsume, which everyone now a day uses.

Naru clapped his hands as he skipped in front of the class. "Today children we will be studying Familiar Transformation. Does anyone have any idea of what that means?" He asked in a cheery tone.

Hotaru raised her hand and Naru called her. Standing up she began to explain what Familiar transformation is.

"Familiar transformation is a spell that grants our familiar the ability to change into a form of animal that they desire all the while taking into consideration the time, the place, and the situation."

Hotaru took her seat next to her familiar Ruka and everyone applauded for her magnificent answer.

Everyone in the academy is known for something. Hotaru Imai is known as the academy's "Ice Queen" (3). Known for being calm and composed in every situation. Can handle the class well, is smart and good in magic, and is very popular with the boys albeit being usually deadpanned.

Naru clapped his hands as Hotaru took her seat. "A very well explained answer Miss Imai" Naru stated. "Now class, please take out your textbooks and turn to page 67"

The class did as they were told and took out their textbooks and turned to page 67.

"Now class please read the incantation written on your textbooks, altogether please." He said and the class did as to what they were told again…

"My familiar who is bonded to me by blood, may you transform into the being you desire(4)" The class said in unison and immediately all of their familiar glowed in their own colour and transformed into animals.

Hotaru stared at her familiar questioningly. Eyebrow rose. "You desire to be a white hare?" She asked quietly at the beady-eyed white hare, which was once human like.

Her familiar simply stared back at her. She sighed.

Mikan's vein throbbed as she stared at the transformed figure of her familiar. "You desire to be a black cat? (5)" She asked menacingly.

Natsume in cat form nodded.

"You do know that black cats bring bad luck right?" she asked again with more menace.

Natsume nodded again, this time getting comfortable on his master's lap.

"Why you?!" Mikan chased Natsume all over the room shouting curses at him. "You're the one that causes me bad luck!"

-

-

"Aho…" Natsume said

"Jerk…" Mikan retorted

"Jinx"

"Stupid cat"

Hotaru sighed while carrying Ruka in her arms. Ruka stayed in his rabbit form due to Hotaru's demand of him not turning into his old form for a while. Natsume under Mikan's shouting command turned back into his old form (6).

"Natsume!" A shrill voice shouted

Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume turned to see Sumire Shouda running in their direction with her possum familiar on her shoulder.

Sumire Shouda known for being "Natsume's number one fangirl" She does what he desires and doesn't complain as long as it doesn't include Natsume's master Mikan Sakura.

Mikan and Natsume glared at Sumire and Sumire just ignored both of their glares.

Hotaru sensing this will become a long fight decided to slip out and go towards the cafeteria.

Sumire flipped her long olive colored hair, smiled whole-heartedly at Natsume, and gave Mikan a nasty glare.

Her possum familiar transformed into his original form, a demon familiar.

"Mochu, why did you transform back?" Sumire asked her familiar.

Mochu ran his hands on his sleek white hair his ruby eyes glaring at Natsume. "What do you see at an outcast like him?" Mochu said in a disgusted tone.

Mikan surprised turned to look at Natsume's expression. Natsume's fist clenched tightly. His expression unreadable.

"_An outcast…"_ Mikan thought.

Sumire glared at her familiar. "Shut it Mochu" Sumire commanded. "I'm really sorry for what he said Natsume. I know he didn't mean it." She said sweetly.

Mikan wanted to vomit. _Slut_ she thought. Mikan wanted to tell Natsume to get them out of there but he beat her to it.

Natsume glared at Sumire. "C'mon Master we're going to your friend" he said menacingly.

He pulled Mikan to where Hotaru was, in the canteen.

Sumire stepped on Mochu's foot. "Look what you did!" She hissed.

Mikan stared at Natsume's back as she was dragged along to the cafeteria.

_"Natsume, an outcast just like me…"_

-

-

In the cafeteria

"Any reason why you're familiar is emitting heat?"(7) Hotaru asked taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

Natsume slumped back into his chair. Mikan looked at him worriedly and explained to Hotaru what happened.

"Oh it's Shouda again and her familiar…" Hotaru said, "Well it can't be helped…"

Mikan wailed to Hotaru "Oh Hotaru!"

Hotaru just shrugged. "Maybe it's not really personality that connects you two…" She said quietly. Mikan stared at her friend. "What do you mean?" Mikan asked but Hotaru quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Hotaru!" Mikan called out running after her but tripped on a slice of pizza on the floor.

"Ugh…" she said

"C'mon polka dots we need to go back to your room, you have a test tomorrow on Aterian History" Natsume called out from outside where he was flying.

Mikan understood what he meant by polka dots, and immediately screamed. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!"

"I don't care what we have in common! I want a fairy familiar!" she screamed at her smirking familiar. "And nothing's going to stop me from getting one!"

"NOTHING!"

-

-

TBC

1) Familiars 101- a subject about familiars

2) Professor Narumi Lewis- I wanted to add some names to the teachers

3) Ice Queen- Hotaru is like an ice queen couldn't have said anything better!

4) "My familiar who is bonded to me by blood, may you transform into the being you desire"- again incantations not my thing…sorry if it sounds stupid

5) Black cat- Like some of our beliefs, a black cat also brings bad luck to aterian people

6) "turned back into his old form"- once the spell is cast magicians need not say the spell again. The familiars can turn to any animal they want at anytime once you've said the incantation at least once.

7) "Any reason why your familiar is emitting heat?"- Another one of Natsume's abilities is creating fire like in the anime/manga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Demon Familiar  
**Word Count:** 1,442  
**Rating:** T for mild cursing  
**Pairings**: NatsumexMikan, and slight RukaxHotaru

**Summary:** My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 14 years old and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the anime. I only own the story

**Chapter 3: Boy does our Traditions suck!**

**-**

**-**

Number one reason why I am unlucky:

1. Because, I have a demon familiar named Natsume Hyuuga

-

-

_I knew I forgot something…_

_But I couldn't remember what it was…_

_So I didn't care…_

Mikan glared at Natsume who was sitting right next to her with his feet propped down on the table and his chin resting on his palm. His eyes were closed.

"What?" He asked. Eyes still closed.

Mikan continued to glare at him. "You know this is all, your fault…"

Natsume opened his eyes and stared directly at Mikan. "I'm not the one who barged into the sacred meeting room and shouted 'I don't want a demon familiar!'" Natsume said mimicking Mikan's shrill voice.

Mikan glared at him but later sighed. _He was right_ she thought bitterly.

The two were currently sitting in detention room. Due to some unfortunate event caused by Mikan(which is not new…).

_Mikan decided that she would confront her parents about her familiar. After all they were the greatest magicians in Ateria they could probably do something. And nothing and she means nothing will stop her from asking her parents to get her a fairy familiar, not even the sacred meeting room. A room only allowed to Scholars, Deans, High ranked teachers and Mikan's parents._

_Not even Mikan was allowed in there but sometimes she was given special permission to enter there. Unfortunately, due to some horrible luck her parents were in a meeting, a peace talk. If it were an ordinary meeting her parents would have let it pass but it was a peace proposal from the neighbouring country Dormaeus(1)._

_Mikan with the grace of an ox stampeded inside the room and shouted, "I DON'T WANT A DEMON FAMILIAR" _

_This caused a great panic inside the room. In the end Professor Jinno Von Hogmeiser(2) or Professor Jin-jin or simply Jin-jin, notoriously known for giving long lectures in history class and gives a lot of detention waivers to students, gave Mikan a one hour lecture and a three day detention. Thanks to her parents persuasion to shortening it to three. It was supposed to be five._

"Fine fine. I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault it was mine" Mikan said apologetically "but it was half yours in the first place…"

Natsume glared at Mikan.

Mikan sweat dropped

"Anyway how long are we going to stay here?" Mikan asked

Natsume shrugged. "Only thirty more minutes…" he replied.

Mikan yawned. "You should sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to leave"

Mikan gave a half smile. "Thanks…" and began to doze off.

_I knew I forgot something…_

-

-

"_Oh no!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Are they going to be okay?"_

Mikan awoke as she heard murmurs. She rubbed her eyes." Natsume what time is it?"

Natsume looked at the school clock tower. "7 o'clock (3)…you woke up just in time to leave this hell hole," he stated standing up.

As Mikan and Natsume began walking outside the detention hall, they saw a crowd circling over something. "What's up?" Mikan asked Natsume as she pointed at the crowd.

"Dunno…" he replied bored out of his mind.

Mikan gave a glare and walked straight to the crowd. Mikan tapped a silver haired boy. "What happened?" She asked

The boy looked at her. "Somebody accidentally drank from the goblet (4)!" the boy said in panic. His familiar, a fairy, flew all over the place, frightened.

Natsume shivered. Mikan clueless to what it means decided to check it out.

"Aho! Don't!" Natsume hissed as he grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her to him. "You can't look!"

Mikan struggled in Natsume's tight hold. "Why not?!" she asked.

"You just can't!" Natsume replied angrily.

Mikan escaped from Natsume's tight hold and went inside the circle.

"KYAAAAAA!"

-

-

Mikan sobbed on Hotaru as Hotaru held her tight. "Shh..Mikan it's okay…" Hotaru said trying to calm Mikan down.

"It's not my fault Hotaru…It's not…" She sobbed

-

-

Flashback:

Natsume shivered. Mikan clueless to what it means decided to check it out.

"Aho! Don't!" Natsume hissed as he grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her to him. "You can't look!"

Mikan struggled in Natsume's tight hold. "Why not?!" she asked.

"You just can't!" Natsume replied angrily.

Mikan escaped from Natsume's tight hold and went inside the circle.

"KYAAAAAA!"

A purple haired student lay on the floor. Her body soaked in her blood. She tried to turn, struggling to breathe. Her, zombie like, angel familiar kept changing forms. Furiously clawing the floor and screeching loudly.

"Quick somebody help her!" A boy shouted

"Somebody call the cart! (5)"

A raven-haired boy tried to carry the girl carefully, trying not to hurt her further.

"How did this happened Natsume?" Mikan sobbed

Mikan turned her head to see the girl again only this time she managed to see the girl looking at her.

Everyone turned his or her head to Mikan's direction.

"This is your entire fault Sakura!"

"Yeah! You and your horrible luck!"

Mikan stared at them, wide eyed. "What…?"

"Look what you did Sakura!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Mikan cried out trying to fight back the tears.

"Jinx!"

"You should go to hell for this!"

Mikan's tears suddenly flowed endlessly down her cheeks. "B-but I-I didn't do…anything…" She choked out. Holding tightly on Natsume, her familiar's shirt.

All of the student's familiars started to change into their animal forms. Natsume stood his guard. He growled.

"No…no…it's not my fault!" Mikan screamed.

"Yes it is!"

Mikan turned her head to see Sumire with her familiar Mochu smirking at them.

_Now I remembered what it was…_

Then it her

"It's all, your fault!" The students chanted. The purple haired student long gone from the scene.

She looked at their wrists. Each student had a charm, on each wrist.

…_Today is 1__st__ of July…_

…_I forgot my charm…_

"Aho…hold on…" Natsume whispered in her ear.

"Huh…?"

Natsume made a wall of fire before the mob can advance on them and immediately jumped from the window.

Natsume's black wings appeared and immediately they soared into the night sky. Heading towards the nearest safe place, they could find.

Hotaru's laboratory

Flashback End

-

-

Ruka went over to Hotaru and handed her a cup of green tea.

"Drink this Mikan…" Hotaru said "It'll make you feel better..."

Mikan took the cup from Hotaru's hands and immediately jugged the tea down.

"Thanks…" She managed to choke out.

"Aho…"

Mikan looked over her shoulder and saw Natsume coming towards her, looking at her angrily.

"It wasn't her fault Natsume…" Ruka said holding Natsume's shoulder firmly trying to stop Natsume from doing anything fatal.

Mikan looked at the ground. Her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry…," she said faintly.

"Our traditions are stupid…" Hotaru voiced out.

"And yet you follow them…" Natsume replied sarcastically. Ruka glared at him.

"It was forced on me…By Subaru…"

Natsume sighed, got Mikan from Hotaru, and carried her bridal style. Mikan unable to comprehend what was happening decided to let Natsume do what he wants for the time being.

"I'll be taking her to her room." Natsume said

Hotaru nodded.

Natsume kicked open Hotaru's expensive looking window and flew down to Mikan's room.

Hotaru sighed. "Ruka make sure the window is squeaky clean by tomorrow morning" Hotaru said in a commanding voice and turned to leave.

"Yes ma'am…" Ruka replied as he went straight into the cleaning equipment room down the hall to get a pail and a glass cleaner.

-

-

Natsume arrived inside Mikan's room and tucked her in her bed making sure to leave Mikan's bedside lamp on.

Natsume started to walk away from Mikan's bed when Mikan suddenly called out to him. "Natsume…" She started

Natsume turned to look at her. Her expression unreadable. "It wasn't my fault right?"She asked almost inaudible.

Natsume went over to Mikan's bed and sat beside her. "Your people's traditions are stupid…"

Mikan satisfied with his answer rested her head on his chest and began to doze off. Trying to remove the image of the bloody figure of the purple haired girl and her sickly almost zombie like angel familiar and the earlier events that happened out of her head.

-

-

Somewhere else

"They're good…,"Mr. Sakura said reading the files about the goblet case.

Mrs. Sakura went over to his side. "They made it look like it was an accident…but it really wasn't. It was a set-up."

Mr. Sakura nodded his head in reply. "We must be cautious. Yuka"

"I know…" Yuka sighed. "I hope Mikan's alright…"

"She will be…I know she will…"

-

-

Number one reason why I'm unlucky: (revised)

Our traditions suck!

-

-

TBC

1) Dormaeus- Ateria's neighboring country. The two had a fierce war in the past.

2) Jinno Von Hogmeiser- Eh I couldn't think any better names for Jin-jin

3) 7 o'clock- school in my fic starts at around 12 noon and ends 5:00 pm. Detention is an hour.

4) Goblet- the goblet is some type of container for poison but I won't tell you guys what kind. It'll be explained in the chapters to come.

5) Cart- The cart is the slang term of Aterians to an ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** My Demon Familiar  
**Word Count:** 1,929  
**Rating:** T for mild cursing  
**Pairings**: NatsumexMikan, and slight RukaxHotaru

**Summary:** My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 14 years old and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the anime. I only own the story

**Chapter 4: Love 'em Fairies! Hate 'em MS**

-

-

_This is the first time..._

_In this new world..._

_I felt it..._

_-_

_-_

Mikan awoke the next day with a start. She had an awful dream that was like what happened to her yesterday night. Except only, in her dream, her friends were the one against her.

Beads of sweat fell from her face. Her body trembling terribly. As she hugged herself with her left hand, her right hand was searching frantically for a pillow.

Instead of feeling a smooth, soft pillow on her right she found a smooth, yet hairy, hard pillow.

"Huh? I thought I asked my Mum to change my pillows already" Mikan was curious. She asked her Mum for new pillows because all the other ones before were quite lumpy, not smooth and hairy. She felt for the pillow again. It was wet; it was as if it was sweating.

Mikan totally forgot her dream and was now curious at the strange pillow. Mikan noticed how long it was. "Maybe this is a hot dog pillow…" She smiled at herself but later frowned, it had boots. "I guess not…Maybe this is the new hot dog pillow, one that looks like a complete aterian!" She exclaimed and started poking the pillow's side.

"Mmmm…"

"Eh…" Mikan sweat dropped "Wow this must be the latest version! A talking one! Hehehe…"

She started poking it again.

The pillow turned. Mikan's faced dropped.

"Aho! I know how much you like me so much but this is ridiculous! This is sexual harassment already!"

Mikan's faced pale. Of course she thought. It was still dark when she woke up. It was explainable why she thought of her own familiar as a pillow.

Natsume turned around once again. Now his wings appeared and covered his sides and his head, he was almost completely shrouded by his wings.

Mikan regained her composure. She trembled again but not in fear.

"Natsume Hyuuga…" She said his name quietly, almost inaudible really. But Natsume being a high ranked demon familiar heard her. The way she said his name made him shiver. He sat up straight on the bed. Unmoving for a few minutes until he completely ran away.

"COME BACK HERE NATSUME!" Mikan screamed. If the students weren't used to Mikan's shouting by now they would have all woken up already.

-

-

Mikan sat down on the grassy area of the Alice garden. There are only a few places in the Alice Gardens that were grassy; the garden usually consisted of plants not grass so you can't really sit anywhere but the benches or tables...

Mikan was near the Alice library. Only a few students could be seen inside and none of them could care less about Mikan so this place was safe. She sighed. The day was the same as when she first studied in the academy. Silent, everyone ignored her and or glared at her. Her friends were all in different places that time. Hotaru was making a new invention for the yearly Techies Convention inside her lab. Anna was in Dormaeus in a bake off; and Nonoko, well she really didn't see much of Nonoko. She wasn't really one of her classmates so…even if she did it was only for a brief period.

Natsume currently wasn't with her, what with what happened earlier.

-

-

FLASHBACK

"COME BACK HERE NATSUME!" Mikan screamed as she chased after him. "Why the hell are you on my bed?"

"AHO!" He said as he ran around the room. "You asked me to stay there yesterday night!"

"I did not do such a thing!" Apparently, Mikan forgot about what happened yesterday night.

"AHO!"

"Natsume! Turn into a turtle now!" She screamed.

"What?!" No matter how much Natsume didn't want to do that he was at a loss. She was his master so he was required to oblige. Therefore, he stopped and said a weird incantation after that he turned into a black turtle.

"Hehehe…" Mikan had an evil grin on her face. "Turtles are notoriously known for being very slow. Even if you're a high ranked demon familiar you'll still be quite slow when you're in turtle form…"

Natsume's beady red eyes glimmered, as if saying it wasn't his fault.

Mikan paid no heed to Natsume's cuteness and tackled him to the ground.

After the tackling, there was the strangling and the shouting and the commanding eventually it stopped with Natsume getting a big bruise on his left arm and a black eye.

FLASHBACK END

-

-

"Actually I do remember what happened yesterday night." She pouted "I just didn't want to remember it..."

"I wonder if Natsume's still mad at me for what I did…" Mikan wondered aloud.

"What did you do to him anyway Mi-chan?" A blue haired girl appeared in front of Mikan.

"Nonoko…?"

"Hi, ho! Sakura ma'am! (1)" A ferret said from on top of Nonoko's head. "That was mean, what you did to Hyuuga khan!"

"Koko! Hush!" Nonoko said to her familiar.

_Koko's weird_ Mikan thought

"Ain't no weird in what I say. 'Tis your fault why he's irritated dare I say?"

Mikan's eyes widened.

Nonoko smiled apologetically at Mikan. "I'm sorry Mi-chan Koko has a very weird way of speaking and is very irritating when he reads your mind, but you'll find it entertaining when you're bored or sad."

"Oh it's okay…" She said quietly. "It was my fault anyway…," she added but Nonoko didn't hear her.

The ferret Koko jumped down from his master's head and transformed himself in his normal form. Koko was a fairy with dirty blond hair, yellowish eyes and who wore medieval time clothing, which was green, a fairy's choice of color.

Natsume appeared suddenly next to Mikan with a blackish circle like thing covering his left eye.

"Oh my! Natsume did you get into a fight with Shouda's familiar?" Nonoko asked. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Hi! Ho! Hyuuga Khan!" Koko grinned, "How's the black eye that the miss had caused? Does it hurt or has it healed?"

"Does this look like it's healed to you?" Natsume barked at Koko.

"Wait Mi-chan did that?" Nonoko asked. Mikan elbowed Natsume.

"No, she didn't…" Natsume said, gritting his teeth.

"Ain't no good in giving lies!" Koko said while doing a cartwheel behind his master. "It'll only bring more problems to you and I"

"Does everything you say have to sound like a total rhyme?" Mikan asked.

"Stupid faerie mind reader…" Natsume uttered silently.

"You're a fairy Koko?!" Mikan exclaimed "I thought you were an angel?!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that" Natsume scoffed

Mikan's eyes shimmered with glee. Nonoko sweat dropped. Natsume scowled and Koko's grin broadened.

"Aye! I'm a fairy!" He said "A jolly one to boot!"

"And irritating as well…" Natsume said smirking. Mikan elbowed him. Nonoko sweat dropped.

"My master, my master! Why are thou sweat dropping continuously?"

"Thou is sweat dropping because thou is an idiot" Natsume replied. Again, Mikan elbowed Natsume.

"How do you know if a familiar is a fairy or an angel?" Mikan asked.

"For once Mikan you asked a decent question." A monotonous voice said behind Mikan.

"Hotaru! You're here!" Mikan cheered,"You've come to see me!"

Mikan stood up to hug Hotaru but was pushed to the tree by one of her legendary Baka guns.

"Idiot…It's my break time from working. If you haven't notice this place is quite close to my lab." She replied monotonously.

"Hi! Ho! Imai Shi! Ruka Khan!" Koko said as he jumped to greet them.

"Koko! Ferret form now!" Nonoko said commandingly. "You've been noisy for far too long…"

"Aye, aye my master! Your wish is my command" Koko replied as he bowed and turned himself into a ferret.

"Wow! Koko must be a high ranked fairy to be able to do that!"

"Aho"

"Idiot"

Mikan stared at her friends. A big question mark forming on top of her head. "What?"

"In reference to your first question earlier, Angels aren't the only familiar to have blond hair. So does the faerie familiar."

"Oh I see..." Mikan grinned; she was learning more about faeries now.

"Hmph…" Natsume scowled.

"I have to say even I sometimes confuse faeries with Angels." Hotaru said bluntly

Mikan's eyes widened "You don't know as well?!"

BAKABAKABAKA

Mikan nursed the lump on her head "O-Ouch…"

"Well you see Mikan…" Nonoko started. "Faeries are quite the mischief makers themselves. They have different colours of hair ranging from the colours of the rainbow to the deep hues of the Aterian Sky (2). Since Faeries also look like humans like Angels you would only know when a familiar is an angel or a faerie if you test out their powers or if they have wings if they do they're angels. Though there's usually a rare faerie that looks and act likes an angel but is a faerie."

"So how will you know if they act like angels?" Mikan asked

"Well I guess …You can ask the owner or if you have the guts to break our tradition talk to the familiar himself."

Hotaru nodded. "That's the only way to know a faerie from an angel"

"Wow"

"See Aho, Demons are unique! Cannot be copied!" Natsume gloated.

Mikan glared at him.

Ruka who was with Hotaru sitting quietly, in his hare form, on her shoulder suddenly jumped down and turned into his human form.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria now?" He asked

Hotaru just looked at him and nodded and off they went.

"Oh…what happened?" Mikan asked Nonoko

"MS I guess…" she replied

"MS...?" Natsume and Mikan said in unison

Koko yet again jumped down from Nonoko's head and turned into his human form.

"Well I guess koko will explain" Nonoko said cheerily as she sat down beside Mikan.

"Dear Aero (3)! No!" Natsume said. Mikan elbowed Natsume again for the nth time and gave him a glare. "Shhh…He's about to begin"

"Aye MS! Sakura Ma'am. Short for Mutual Synchronization." Koko started, doing a handstand. "The feeling of synchronization!"

"Eh…?" Mikan was very confused.

"For the Miss who can't understand what I is saying listen closely as I end my whimsical witty rhymes" Koko stood up straight and started tapping his chest with his fist. "When a Master and her familiar have reached the point of understanding something triggers in the familiars body to feel what emotion the master is feeling."

"Oh" Mikan said

"Didn't know that you could speak normally," Natsume stated bluntly

"So Ruka felt that Hotaru was hungry so he asked her to go to the cafeteria already right?" Mikan asked

"Aye! AYE!" Koko jumped and did a cartwheel "An eye for an eye!"

"How does that fit into the subject?" Natsume was skeptical if what Koko was explaining can be trusted. After all, he is a bit…weird. Mikan glared at Natsume and asked another question.

"When does the point of understanding occur?"

"Aye…That I do not know…" Koko replied grinning

"It is said it just happens…" Nonoko added "Well Mikan me and Koko need to go now so see you tomorrow!" Nonoko waved at Mikan who waved back.

"MS sucks…" Natsume suddenly said and for once Mikan couldn't agree more

"_MS huh?"_ Natsume stared at His master, she was probably zoning out right now.

Natsume averted his eyes from his master and stared at the sky. The Aterian Sky, probably the most wonderful sky anyone would ever see. Natsume started to muse quietly, his eyes suddenly turning a brighter red colour than his normal crimson ones.

_"The feeling I hate most..._

_The feeling..._

…_of Sadness_

_HER sadness..."_

_-_

_-_

TBC

1) USE OF MA'AM, KHAN and SHI – Koko has a weird way of using honorifics. Instead of saying –chan he uses ma'am. Instead of using –san he uses Khan. Instead of using -dono he uses Shi.

2) ATERIAN SKY- The ATERIAN SKY looks like an aurora. It's colors would be the intermediate colors of the color wheel, As the rainbow uses the primary and some secondary colors…? For example yellow green, red orange...something like that...complex colors.

3) AERO – The god of Aterians. Usually used by Natsume for the phrase "Dear God! No!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** My Demon Familiar  
**Word Count:** 1,762  
**Rating:** T for mild cursing  
**Pairings**: NatsumexMikan, and slight RukaxHotaru

**Summary:** My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 14 years old and currently Alice Academy's number one jinx. One of the reasons why I'm a jinx is because my summoned familiar is none other than Natsume Hyuuga...How lucky of me...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the anime. I only own the story

**Chapter 5: My mom is so mean!**

**-**

**-**

It was a matter of life and death for Mikan Sakura. Beads of sweat started to slide down from her face. She was almost at her limit. Forcing herself to make it. And then...

TO ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR CLASSROOMS NOW. I REPEAT PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR CLASSROOMS NOW.

"Well Ms. Sakura, you made it in time today" Jin-jin smirked as he entered the classroom with Mikan breathing heavily.

Mikan was supposed to argue back unfortunately she had no more energy left to spare. She was drained from all that running from her dorm to her classroom.

"Stupid No good Swap Change" Mikan grumbled to herself as she sat in her seat at the back of the class.

Today was Swap Change, meaning the classrooms were to be placed in different places. For example if Mikan's classroom were located near the cafeteria it would now be placed somewhere in the top floor or so.

Mikan always had trouble finding her room whenever it was Swap Change day. It never occurred to her that there was always a pattern in how the school moved the classrooms.

"Stupid Natsume, I told him to wake me up around 10:30" She grumbled. She sighed, _Things really don't go my way do they?_

-

-

Today in Ateria not only was it swap change day it was also 'Visit the fortune teller who resides in the library every 16th of July' day.

Mikan above everyone else detested this day the most.

"I already know I'm a jinx you know" she thought to herself sourly "You don't have to rub it in, stupid fortune teller."

In Ateria when a person turns the age of 14, he/she gets the chance to visit the famed fortuneteller of Ateria known for her accuracy in foretelling futures also known in girls' world as the best matchmaker in the whole country.

Yes and Mikan Sakura Ateria's number one jinx was meeting the famed fortuneteller today.

"First I was late this afternoon in going to class, next I found out that my dad came to my room last night and ate my puriri (1) and now this...Damn it...Aero hates me so much..." Mikan mumbled to herself angrily as she glared at all the Fleos (2) coming her way.

"You know, you don't need to glare at them to scare them right?" Natsume, Mikan's familiar, scoffed. His black wings protecting him from the intense heat of the afternoon sun.

Mikan glared at Natsume and hissed as she replied bitterly "Of course it's all right for you! You're not a jinx!"

Natsume stared at her as he leaned on a tree and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, I still don't get it"

(a/n: Alice Library is outside near the Alice garden, that's why there are a lot of trees there. Also, it is a requirement to see the fortuneteller)

Mikan's glare intensified. "Fortune tellers are evil people who want to humiliate and ruin people's lives!"

"Huh?"

"They prey on people who are unlucky and have tremendous bad luck like myself!" she stated as she raised her fist into the air angrily.

"I thought you were the only jinx in Ateria?"

"Exactly! I'm being preyed upon by the evil species of fortune tellers. Telling me what will happen next in my life! Telling me that something bad is going to happen today! Dear Aero! Do they not know that I already know that?!"

"You are freaky..." Natsume remarked as he watched his master continuously kicking and punching air.

"I hate them with every vein, blood cell, organ---"

"Ms. Sakura it's your turn to see the fortune teller" Prof. Misaki the alchemy teacher stated.

Mikan turned to him and gave him a cheerful smile. "I'm coming Prof!"

"Be quick about it..." He said as he went inside the library again.

Natsume stared at his master as he sweat dropped.

"---in my whole entire body!" Mikan stated as she finished her cut off sentence. "C'mon Natsume it's time to see the fortune teller, the evil being from the depths of the Riccaphel! (3)"

"Yep she is totally weird" he sighed.

-

-

Mikan walked slowly inside the library with her enigmatic familiar behind her.

The Aterian library. Also known as the bank of books, as the scholars says. It is filled usually with shelves of books and computers and anything else used for researching. However today all books and research materials have been stowed away and all that can be seen are lit candles lining the way to the fortuneteller's base. Pictures of people lined the walls of the library and strange bottles of different materials were scattered on the floor.

"Well it looks neat..." Natsume remarked sarcastically.

Mikan glared at him as she walked faster trying to reach the Fortuneteller's base in a hurry.

"Better make this quick..." she said to herself.

As she came across a silhouette of a person sitting on a chair Mikan suddenly fell into a hole, a big hole.

"Kya! Natsume!" She screamed out as she suddenly dragged down Natsume with her.

"What the hell?!"

-

-

"Ouch..." Mikan stated as she tried to get up but failed miserably. "Natsume..."

Unfortunately for Mikan when she purposely dragged Natsume down the purpose was to make him save her from feeling the pain of hitting the cold hard floor, unfortunately her plan backfired on her. In addition to feeling the pain of feeling the cold hard ground, she has to feel the pain of being squished by her familiar.

Natsume stood up from his position and looked at his surroundings, not even minding the pain that his master is feeling.

They landed in a small room; well actually, it looked small but felt big. Weird.

"So that's why we never saw any students going out of the front door of the library..." Natsume mumbled

"MS my foot?! He can't feel a damn thing!" she screeched. Natsume stared at her. "What's up with you?"

"Grrr..." Mikan fumed.

"My, what a daring pair..."

Natsume and Mikan turned their heads to see a woman cloaked in thick black silky cloth holding a red goblet. Her face was blocked by the cloth.

"That voice..." Mikan thought.

"Do you really let all your guest fall flat on their butts?" Natsume said nonchalantly, glaring at the woman.

The woman laughed quietly. "Actually there was a sign that points to the stairs, and there was also a sign saying _'Be careful, Big Hole here, will be repaired soon'_"

Natsume glared at Mikan who in turn sweat dropped. "Well they should've repaired it sooner!"

Natsume sighed.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked bluntly staring at the now sweat dropping woman.

"W-what?" The woman replied.

Mikan stared at the woman in front of her waving a dismissive hand in front of Natsume, her familiar.

"Eh, I'm not her mother! You must've made a mistake."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "You know I didn't say anything about you being her mum."

"Huh? I don't get it" Mikan stated, confused.

The woman sweat dropped. "Ah well..." she started taking a few steps back and accidentally stepping on her thick cloth she fell backwards causing the cloth that was covering her face to be pulled back showing the face of a mature looking Mikan, with waist length light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and honey colored brown eyes.

"Mum!" Mikan screamed.

"Oops, I got discovered..." Yuka, Mikan's mum, replied sheepishly

"Milady, if you weren't a respectable Magician I would have told you how much of an idiot you are" Natsume stated. Yuka sweat dropped.

"Waa! How could you mum?" Mikan shouted as she wailed and wailed inside the room.

"Mikan, dear...umm...well...I can explain" Yuka started as she sweat dropped at the scene. _"Waa! I didn't think Natsume would've recognize me immediately; I should've trusted his (Mikan's dad) instincts!"_

Natsume sweat dropped at the scene before him. _"Like mother like daughter..."_

-

-

After a few more minutes of crying and wailing and explaining Yuka was finally able to calm Mikan down and sit her down to get her fortune read.

"I promise Honey, nothing bad is going to happen" Yuka said at the still sniffling Mikan.

"Promise...?" Mika sniffled. "Promise!" Yuka smiled

Natsume sweat dropped again "Idiots"

"Okay then! Let's do this!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Mikan cheered

Yuka stood up from her chair and started to draw a magic circle on the floor. Once that was done, she asked Mikan to stand up and placed the chair in the middle of the magic circle.

"Now Honey, sit down on the chair."

Mikan a bit reluctant but still sat on the chair. "_I take it back! Let's not do this!"_ Mikan screamed inside her head.

"Umm...Mum are you sure this is okay?" Mikan said, panicking.

"Whatever I say will come true, whatever I say is accurate, whatever I do is right. Dear Aero please guide me here tonight!"

A bright light started to surround Mikan.

"Ack! Mum!" Mikan shouted as she started to panic.

Natsume cringe. "Are you sure this is fine?" Natsume asked. Gritting his teeth.

"Yes of course, this is really normal procedure" Yuka replied with a smile.

"I see..." Natsume replied. Trying to shake of the weird feeling, he was experiencing.

-

-

"Well she got a fleo, a poorly made book and ruler." Yuka chirped as she took the fallen items on the floor.

"What does that mean?" Natsume asked carrying Mikan bridal style, after she fainted when the light appeared around her.

Yuka took a closer look at the items. "Well a fleo stands for freedom so it means she'll get no detention slips for a while"

Natsume nodded.

"The poorly made book means she'll be receiving lower grades than usual"

"_Why am I not surprised..."_Natsume thought

"And the ruler means, since it's long, she's going to grow a few centimetres within this month"

"Oh is that all?"

"Yup well Natsume, please take care of Mikan for me."

"Of course Milady" Natsume replied as he bowed in front of Yuka and went on his way.

"Use the door on the left alright," Yuka said. _"Didn't know Natsume could be so polite..."_

-

-

"Uhm...uh?"

Mikan awoke that night to find herself sleeping on her bed with Natsume's sleeping figure by her bed.

"Hmm...I wonder what my fortune is..."

-

-

The next day:

"WHAT THE HELL?! MY GRADES ARE LOWER THAN USUAL!"

"Ah, be quiet Aho! You're making my ear bleed!"

"Ugh! This is why I hate fortune-tellers!"

-

-

TBC

1) Puriri- A kind of candy in Ateria. It's like Howalon

2) Fleo- in our term it's a bird

3) Riccaphel- Is a said passageway to hell

Yuka Sakura has a different way of fortune telling. Instead of the usual tarot cards, items appear. After the bright light covers the victim (person who wants his/her fortune read), the items that correspond to the fortune drops down from the ceiling. The main reason why she stays under the library is that the library has the components needed for a successful fortune telling session.


End file.
